


Cerulean

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “Sherlock?”“John, I’m not inclined to do anything that involves us leaving the sofa.”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'stwenty-ninth Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Cerulean

“Sherlock?”

“John, I’m not inclined to do anything that involves us leaving the sofa.”

“I wasn’t about to suggest it. But could you move your leg a bit? My foot’s starting to fall asleep.”

“There.”

“Thanks. But, Sherlock?”

“Hm?”

“Why are the underneaths of your fingernails blue?”

“What?”

“They’re blue, Sherlock. Positively cerulean.”

“Oh, right. That would be from the icing.”

“What icing?”

“The icing for the fairy cakes.”

“The fairy cakes!”

“The ones in the bin that will never again see the light of day. They came before the mug cakes and were...unsatisfactory. And Molly said there was so much icing all over the kitchen that it looked like I’d tried to recreate ‘that bit in _Alien_ ’ in blue. I have no idea what she was talking about.”

“I think I do. Oh god. So that’s what you used all the washing up liquid for?”

“Yes. I promised I’d tell you about it when you got home.”

“It wasn’t what I was expecting, that’s for sure. Is there any of that icing left?”

“What? No! John, you’re not going to get any from licking my fingers. John! They’ll only taste of soap!”

**Author's Note:**

> [This here is the handwritten draft on Tumblr.](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYTfP-Tyq00)


End file.
